


The Executioner's Heart

by moosequeenofmoondoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Assbutt, Blow Jobs, Bodacious buttsex, Bottom Dean, Butt, Buttsex, Cas and Dean love each-other, Chick flick moment, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, M/M, My first fic, Sad Dean, Top Cas, ass, cas/dean, cock - Freeform, comforting cas, dean/cas - Freeform, dick - Freeform, gay but bi sex, sort of crack!, ummm... slight finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosequeenofmoondoor/pseuds/moosequeenofmoondoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold! my very first fan fic!!! I honestly can't believe that it took me so long to write a fic. I guess I just needed the right motivation. So, this takes place (in my mind) at the end of 10x14 after Dean pats Cas on the shoulder. Oh! and I had to watch and study loads of gay porn to get details right. It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was go to to bookmarks! ;D I don't really know what else to write here, so.... Whoever reads this (Claire), I hope that you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Executioner's Heart

“Tell me that I don’t have to do this,” stammered Dean as he picked up the blade,

“Tell me that you’ll stop. Tell me that you can stop.”

Cain was on his knees; head bowed and responded in a defeated voice “I will never stop." Dean fought every urge, knew every consequence that will follow, and released a howl of despair as he plunged the blade deep into the Son of Murder's back. Thunder roaring in the background that unlocked the final door to his gruesome fate.

* * *

After his coffee conversation with Sam in the bunker, Dean put his hand on his angel's chest, then patted him on the back and made his way to his room (hopefully he got the message). He sat down on his memory foam mattress and reached over to his nightstand to retrieve his (pink)iPod. Dean put his headphones on but did not turn on the music. Instead he just laid there, Cain's words thrumming in his head.

 _What is it Dean? You think if you hold back just enough you won't succumb? That you'll leave this fight the same as you entered? Look to my example boy! There is no resisting the Mark or the Blade; there is only remission and relapse_!

There was a knock on Dean's door and he knew it was Cas. Cas shut the door on his way in and made his way to the bed. Dean felt it sink a little as Cas took a seat next to him and spoke.

“Dean, how are you?”

Dean flinched as he shifted his body from the bed. He saw Cas' hand approach his face and knew that he was going to heal him. But Dean did not want that. The pain made him feel human- made him feel worth something. “No, I can heal on my own."

Cas looked hurt upon those words and Dean reached out to grab his arm

“Cas, I'm sorry. It's just..."

“I understand, Dean."

Dean was about to reply, when his thoughts were interrupted by Cain's words;

_“And then you'd kill the angel Castiel, now that one, that I suspect would hurt something awful."_

“Before I killed Cain, in the barn, he said that I was living his life in reverse; that I'd kill Crowley first which, lets face it, would have it coming. Then, he told me that I'd kill-" Dean paused, lifted himself off his bed, and made his way to the other side of his bedroom.

“You know I'm not good at this, Cas. I can't do the whole emotion sharing crap that Sam does. I can't say certain words because I know they are useless...” He turned to look at Cas whose face was still confused. Dean sighed and continued “I will always need you Cas. Not your powers or whatever else you think is more important to me. I need you for you." He felt his entire body tighten and continued “Cain told me that I will kill you and" his breath stuttered “he said that it would hurt." Dean felt this unimaginable pull of decay when he spoke those last few words.

The room became still and Dean knew, from years of experience, what was about to happen. He quickly turned around, grabbed Cas by the arm and spoke in his deepest voice

“No! You are not doing this, not now."

“Promise me, Cas. Just romise me that you won't let me kill you. That whatever happens, you will be as far away from me as you possibly can."

Cas lifted up his head “Dean, I can't - you need to understand that I will not have the ability to stop you. Once the mark takes complete control..."

Dean released his grip on the angels arm and moved his hand to Cas' shoulder.

“I know, Cas. I just couldn't live with myself if I killed you. I would have nothing- I men, I'd have Sam, but you? I will always-"

Neither of the two knew who initiated the kiss, or how they even got on the mattress. All Dean knew was that everything was aeviternal and he did not want to stop. Everything that he felt for Cas, for his angel, was poured out and released into that one eternal kiss.

He felt Cas relax a little and slowly moved his hands up to his face while they kissed. The more they kissed, the more Dean realized how profound his feelings for the angel were; that he had been waiting so fucking long for this moment, and the deeper he kissed his angel- the deeper his angel kissed him- the more he realized that those emotions would never and could never extinguish. Castiel, the angel who _' gripped him tight and raised him from perdition'_ who _rebelled_ numerous amounts of time and _fell_ , for him- Fell for a self-righteous ass - was his _Colette_.

Dean felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder and let out a small groan that startled him. He opened his eyes and was blown away as they met the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Cas' eyes. The emotion that swelled inside of Dean was like a raging thunder storm, ripping all of his dark and previous desires away and leaving nothing but the thought of Castiel in its wake. With the force of that emotion he quickly deepened the kiss and watched the look on Cas' face as his tongue moved between the angel’s lips and eased into his warm, we mouth. They both moaned, faintly, as their tongues explored uncharted territory.

He could feel Castiel's fingers moving from his bicep to his shoulder. His warm hand stayed there only a second before moving up towards his neck. The Angel's hand slid up the side of his neck, sending a shiver through him, and stopped to frame the side of his face. Dean's breath hitched and stuttered as he tried to remember how to breathe; heart thundering in his chest. A sudden wave of arousement made its way through Dean’s body as Cas flipped over, so that Dean was on top. Cas' hand stroked up the skin on his back and moved to grip him at the back of the neck, forcing their mouths more roughly against one another. Dean angled his head so they could deepen the kiss. Cas' tongue instantly plunged into his mouth. They moaned again and began licking and tasting the inside of each other's mouths. Dean wanted the moment to go on forever.

Cas slid his hand underneath Dean's shirt and slowly began to caress his torso. The large palm and delicate fingers touching as much of his skin as it could. He lifted up Dean's shirt and slipped it over his head, throwing it to the side and did the same with his own shirt. Dean's abs tightened on reflex as Cas' hand made its way closer to the waistband of his jeans. His erection was now throbbing and he worried he couldn't take the ache of it much longer. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dean stopped Cas and slowly lied beside him. He rolled over on his side and brushed his left hand across Cas's stomach. He spent an exceedingly long and careless amount of time running his fingers through his angel's body, caressing his sides. He heard Cas's breath hitch as one of his fingers grazed a nipple. The angel bucked and pleaded and was almost begging before Dean relented. Finally, Dean unzipped the angel's pants and slid them off. Cas moaned slightly as he felt the cool air come in contact with his aching erection. Dean kissed his way up Cas' chest, stopping to lick each nipple. He kissed Cas one more time and licked his way down to that pleading erection. Dean slid his tongue against the dripping wet head of Cas' cock. He slid the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. Cas arched his back with a moan that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

Dean slowly pulled off of Cas' cock and kissed his way back up to his lips. He used his left arm to hold himself up to hover over the angel and then used his other hand to caress Cas's naked body from shoulder, to chest, to abs, easing across the hip bone and trailing down his thigh. He made his way back to Cas's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as possible. Cas moaned as Dean bobbed his head up and down and bowed off the bed with a loud moan, spilling his warm creamy liquid down Dean's throat and he came.

Dean kissed his way up the angel’s body. His arms outstretched giving him enough leverage to lean down for a passionate kiss. Dean felt Cas' hands grab his waste and soon found himself back where they began. Cas took his time kissing the hunter while running his hand across his body. Dean nearly passed out when Cas takes one of his perky nipples into his mouth. Cas led a trail of kisses down Dean's abdomen and looked up at him for permission before he slid off his jeans. Cas threw the jeans to meet with the other pieces of discarded clothing and slowly and seductively crawled back to Dean's excited erection. He let out a very unnecessary breath that ghosted over Dean's already leaking cock. Cas slowly licked the tip which caused Dean's back to arch off the bed, his fingers curling into the wrinkled sheets. Cas dragged his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock as he slid back up, flicked his tongue across the slit, and swirled around the head. He then wrapped his lips around the head and sunk all the way down, swallowing Dean completely. Dean moaned and groaned and writhed on the sheets as if he were about to fall apart.

Cas had a feeling that he knew where Dean kept his lube, so he checked the bottom drawer of the right nightstand and found a bottle. He looked a Dean for permission which Dean accepted with a forceful kiss. Cas circled his finger around Dean's tight hole. Dean gasped and twitched but soon relaxed. Cas moved his fingers, slowly and gently, enjoying the soft breaths that came out of Dean's mouth. He slipped in a second finger that grazed against Dean's prostate. Dean's hands clenched the bed sheets and he cried out, his eyes wide and those beautiful, perfect lips parted. Cas worked in a third finger and Dean constantly whimpered and writhed on the bed as the angel drove him insane. Cas slowly removed his fingers and applied the condom and lube onto his erection(?) and slowly entered into Dean. Dean let out shaky breath and reached up, cupped Cas face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned as the shift caused Cas to move slightly inside of him.Dean really wanted to beg for more, to feel Cas lose control and endlessly fuck him into the mattress, but the slow pace was kind of romantic. Cas gently kissed him and began to move. Gently, slowly, he withdrew and pressed back in, repeating the motion, establishing a rhythm. Dean lifted his legs and wrapped them around Cas, hooking his ankles together. He let Cas control the speed, rocking to meet his thrusts, because he realized that this was first time that he was not having meaningless sex. This moment, Dean Winchester realized that he was _making love_. Making love to the only person-not blood related- who ever gave a damn about him. And it was beautiful and intense.

Cas let out sharp intakes of breath in the crook of Dean's neck as his pace slightly increased. He shifted the angle so that every few strokes brushed Dean's prostate, causing a loud “Uh." from Dean's lips. Cas slowed down a bit and turned his face to kiss Dean, deep and passionate. He moved his hand to Dean's hip and pressed his fingers against his thigh, opening him up more, so that when he rocked forward the tip of his cock brushed over Dean's prostate. Dean let out loud a trail of moans and whimpers into his angel's mouth. Cas slowed down the pace and Dean lifted his head for a kiss. Dean ran his fingers through his angel's hair over and over again, breathlessly kissing him. Cas shifted the angle once more, hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust causing the man below him to writhe, groan, moan and scream. He thrust down harder and faster, setting his forehead to Dean's, letting out moans and whispers. Dean felt his orgasm building rapidly, his balls tightening as pleasure coursed down his spine. He tensed as the first wave ripped through him, calling out Cas' name as he came. Cas moaned at the sound of his hunter calling his name, praying his name. He stilled and buried himself deep in Dean as he came.

He pulled out and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean smiled, actually and truly smiled. But that smile soon faded away.

Cas saw the sudden change and asked. "Dean? What's wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

Dean sat up and turned his face so that he could stare into those amaranthine blue eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Cas's.

"I'll lose you, Cas." He whispered in a horrified voice. "I don't want to lose you. I've lost you so many times and I know that this will be the last."

Cas' eyes fell closed and his mouth pinched in pain as he took in the sight of Dean, his Dean, falling apart.

"Then I will find you, Dean. Somehow, I always do." Cas answered.

Dean took one last look into the blue eyes that forever carry his soul and heart, and kissed his Castiel. His Angel. _His Colette_. Those blue eyes that will either save him from his presumed fate, or be the death of him that will return him, once again to the pits of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not staying with the same tense. I just really wanted to get this published. Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
> Also, if you want to see more from me, you can watch my destiel videos on youtube under Starkid-Destiel.  
> And here is my tumblr  
> casbuttofmoondoor.tumblr.com


End file.
